Who Wants to Live Forever?
by skyofdreams
Summary: Who wants to live forever? Sasuke ponders his life and wonders why anyone would want to live forever. Sasuke-centric. Warning: I don't want to spoil anything, but don't read if uncomfortable with suicide. Inspired by Queen's Who Wants to Live Forever.


A/N I've just come to the realization that everything I've previously posted here at is crap. And I am ashamed. But I'm starting new with a more philosophical fic. Just something to make you think. I'm also taking requests right now, so if you have a pairing that that you want to see a one-shot written about, then hit me up. D

**Who Wants to Live Forever – Queen**

**Written by Sami aka skyofdreams**

Who wants to live forever? Certainly not those who have lived at all. What a poor and pathetic soul that would ever want to be immortal, eternal. Death is what gives life its beauty.

Sasuke glanced down into his lap. It made no difference where he looked. It was all the same. The same walls, the same air, the same darkness. It was everywhere. Who would resign themselves to living like this? Who would want this life?

But then again, who was he to judge? His life only served one purpose anyway. And that purpose was getting farther and farther away each day.

It was a fool's dream to ever get the chance to destroy Itachi. Even if he was free from Orochimaru, what good would it do if he wasn't strong enough? This brought him back to the initial question. Even Orochimaru shouldn't want a life like this.

Living is only fun when you're happy. How could Orochimaru ever be happy like this; reduced to a shell, depending on others to sustain his natural life?

"This isn't what I wanted." Sasuke muttered to himself, clenching his fist around the kunai in his hand.

Why should he stay alive when the only thing he had ever lived for was already too far out of his reach to ever be a tangible prospect? Why should he continue to live and be a vessel for a man who was truly insane and had no idea of what life is? Why should he commit to a lifetime of misery?

He had been such a fool. Living in the moment, letting the heat of anger lead him through every decision life had even given him. The anger was still there, but that passion was dwindling. He had been reduced to a fragment of a man because of it.

Sasuke let the kunai drop from his frigid fingers. It clattered noisily on the ground, filling the void of silence with a noise so disturbing that it caused his body to cringe involuntarily. How sad, that this was the most sound that would ever reach his ears.

Every other noise made no difference. They were noises to soft to really punch a hole in the shield of silence that descended over this prison like a cloud passing over the sun. Noises too quiet to think about.

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke asked himself, his voice so quiet and muted that even he himself could barely hear it.

He looked up and wished for a window. He needed to see the sky. It was the only thing he could think of that lasted forever. What horrors the sky must have seen. What tragedy.

Of course the sky always had the sun beside him. The sun, the moon and the stars.

Sasuke's thoughts drifted to Konoha and his teammates. Former teammates. If he was the sky, the Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were his sun, moon and stars.

But he wasn't the sky. He didn't need those people. He didn't need anybody. He wasn't the sky. Not at all.

What did he need people for anyway? Companionship? Trivial. All he needed was a reason to live. A reason to keep fighting through his personal hell.

But what would his life have been like had he never met Naruto or Kakashi, or even Sakura? Would he be the person he is today? He would never know the answer to that.

Breaking ties with them had been emotionally stressful; more so than he had anticipated. Whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not, he loved them. All of them. He had been selfish to leave them and break their hearts.

But then again, he was a cold avenger. Why should he have trouble with breaking hearts? If Itachi could do it than so could he. But did he really want to be like Itachi, the very man who existence haunted him at night?

Scowling Sasuke tightened his jaw. He was already like Itachi. A cold and heartless bastard. The very thing he swore he would never become.

In the back of his mind he knew that he should go back to Konoha and find Naruto. Naruto was the only person he could consider a true friend. A friend that he could trust indefinitely. But even now, he couldn't admit that he needed him. He couldn't confess his true emotions, even in this dark, secluded prison. He could never show feeling.

Even in his mind.

Just like Itachi.

Sasuke smirked, bitterness enveloping his eyes. How ironic. Everything he hated, everything he fought against, everything he believed was wrong… He had suddenly adopted as his own.

If Itachi hadn't murdered his family, but taken them away, still alive, Sasuke would go to the ends of the earth to bring them back.

And in a warped sense, that was what Sasuke had done to his friends in Konoha. He was their friend and he had left. It shouldn't come as a surprise that Naruto would come after him. The blonde was even more ambitious and determined than Sasuke himself.

In all of his life, Sasuke had never encountered anyone like Naruto. He vehemently regretted having to kill him to gain Mangekyou Sharingan. A decision that he had just made up in his mind.

Once again Sasuke bit back an angry growl as he scowled. He was just like his brother. 

"Naruto." He whispered. Shaking, he reached out for the kunai he had discarded. The metal of the weapon was cold again his hot skin. He instantly dropped it, relishing in the sound it made against the stone floor.

"I can't do this anymore." Sasuke said, his voice growing louder with each word that passed through his lips. "I can't live this way."

He gripped the kunai in his fingers and curled his fist around it. "Naruto," he yelled, the sound of his own voice frightening him. "This is for you!"

He quickly stood up and brushed the skin of his neck with his fingers. He felt the tips of his fingers press against the pulse in his throat. Without any thoughts for repercussion, he stabbed the kunai into the vital pulse, eradicating his life.

His body fell to the floor with a thud, blood spurting from the wound in his neck.

Who wants to live forever? Certainly not a man who had no reason to cling to life in the first place. Especially not a man with a minimal amount of patience. Who waits forever anyway?


End file.
